Tales From the Tower
by Blues32
Summary: This is a collection of ideas I've had that were too small to make into full fledge stories. Join Starfire as she reads you stories about...stuff...Titans stuff! The best kind of stuff! Rated M for the bad words, death, and sexual content.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER.

I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season six. Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I hold no claim over ANYTHING in this story that could provide money…because if I did, I wouldn't need to get up at four thirty in the morning. Time to time little ideas pop into my head. These story plots are A. too short to be a full story and B. Tend to be too different from what I've already established in my series. To that end, I've decided to make a collection of these short stories whenever they come up. I can't let them go to waste, after all. These stories will be more depressing then my usual stuff some times. Other times it will simply be more…adult. Hence why this is rated M. I'll keep posting as long as the ideas come to me! Thanks for reading my crap…no wait, this is rated M now. Thanks for reading my fucking shit! …sorry.


	2. Solitude

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe Teen Titans in…

"**Tales From the Tower"**

**Titan Tower: Starfire's Room**

Starfire held her arms out wide.

Starfire: Come in, come in, my friends! Do not be shy.

No one seems to enter her room. Starfire motioned the unseen person closer.

Starfire: Do not look so perplexed! I mean you, dear reader of this fiction from a fan! Please, feel free to enter my dwelling.

Now comfortable with the situation, Starfire sat on the edge of her bed and pulled out a large book.

Starfire: I am glad you are here, I was informed of your coming. You see, as the author is feeling slightly lazy…

Starfire yelped as she was shocked by an unseen source. Her hair frizzled. Quickly, she matted it back down.

Starfire: Ahem…I mean to say, the author has had so many ideas of late, but unable to fit them into actually stories, he has decided to write One-shots instead using both his own and, of course the normal characters. These stories show things that have not happened, cannot happen, may happen, or will never happen. Anything at all, really. Some may be humorous, others touching, and others still will be horrifying. So please, sit back. Relax. Perhaps make the popped corn. Ahem.

Starfire opened the book and ran her finger along the title.

Starfire: Let us begin with a story called…

"**Solitude****"**

Shade laid curled up on his bed. Though he could never feel a chill in the sense of temperature, his body felt cold in a different sense. Cold and all alone. The world was dark. It was darker then he had ever known it to be. The reason for this darkness was because the greatest source of light in his life had left his reach. The images haunted his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

He remembered coming to in the streets, vaguely remembering something about Raven and her father. Searching for his friends, he found them gathered. Raven's hair was longer and her cloak had turned white. Obviously this confused him. He started to approach to learn more when Beast Boy hugged her.

Beast Boy: It IS you!

Raven: B…Beast Boy…

And this was the point where she should have told him to quit it. She should have pushed him away, struck him on the head. Instead she embraced him back. Shade felt his heart go cold at that moment. His frozen heart shattered with her next words.

Raven: I…I love you. I wanted to tell you for so long, but I just…I co…mmmph!

The changeling silenced her with a kiss. Shade felt sick. If only Terra was around, this wouldn't have happened. The green bastard would have been with her, not Raven. That was when Starfire pointed him out to the others. He sucked it up then. If Raven was happy, that's what mattered. And judging from the way she was smiling, Raven was very happy.

**END FLASHBACK**

At least, that's how it should have been. Raven's happiness SHOULD be all that mattered to him…but it wasn't. Though he tried to tell himself that he shouldn't be upset, he felt betrayed. Shade felt cheated. A voice in his head whispered the words he was afraid to say in his ear, every second of every day.

Voice: _She should have been mine. She should have been mine. He took her from me. I hate him. I hate him! Rip his throat. Squeeze his black heart into pulp!_

Shuddering harder, Shade closed his eyes, feeling the hot tears run out of them. Nothing had felt right since that day. It had been nearly a month. He tried to get over it. She had made her choice. Simple as that. Only it wasn't that simple, was it? For whatever reason, Shade couldn't let it go. And the voice in his head kept getting worse.

Voice: _Never let her go. She's mine. I claimed her first. He knew how I felt, he took her anyway! Mine! Kill him…take her back!_

If only he could do that. But only a fool would believe it. If Shade killed Beast Boy, Raven would despise him forever. There was a knock on his door.

Beast Boy: Yo, Shade! We're going out for pizza, are you coming?

Go out with them…go out and watch them make eyes at each other? In his mind, it was all they ever did. In truth, they were a fairly normal couple, they had their tense moments, but they got through it. Yet all Shade saw was the kissing, the hand holding, the hugging and the snuggling. His stomach turned.

Shade: No.

Beast Boy: Dude…what's with you?

Wh…what was with him? How…how DARE he ask him that?! The voice screamed louder and louder.

Voice: _KILL HIM!_

Suddenly Shade realized that the voice he was hearing was his own. It was no alien entity…no creation of madness. It was his own thoughts. He swallowed the hate down before speaking again.

Shade: I'm just not feeling well. Get going, Greenie.

His explanation seemed to satisfy the little mutant. The hate he swallowed down worked its way back out about ten minutes later. Time seemed to fade. One second he was laying on his bed, the next he was standing in the middle of his room, everything destroyed. The walls had gouges in them, his bed torn to pieces, feathers everywhere from his pillow. His desk had been split in half and his windows were shattered. He looked at his hands and found them bleeding badly. Bits of glass were all over them. He didn't care. He finally understood the truth. Without Raven, he had nothing. He had focused on her for so long that she had become more then a love interest. She was an obsession. Repressed memories of spying on her, of drawing pictures of questionable content, and other disturbing things came pouring out along with a string of vomit from his empty stomach. It was nothing but the acid, bitter and burning his throat. A realization struck him.

Shade: (whisper) I can't go on.

He had no reason to. There was nothing left. He was descending into madness. How long before he actually tried to kill Beast Boy? Before he killed ANYONE? How long before he lashed out at Starfire or Raven, the two people he cared about the most? Even if Raven had crushed his heart, it still belonged to her. The sad truth was, Shade was sick. Maybe with Raven's help, it could have been controlled, but it was too late now. Like a disease, it had spread throughout his body and there was now nothing left. Nothing. He picked up a large piece of glass. Yes…this would do nicely. Vertical cuts. The deed done, Shade laid on his floor and stared at the ceiling, waiting for his vision to go dark. Suicides go to Hell, or so they say…but in Shade's mind he was already there.

**And The World Went Black…**


	3. From An Unexpected Source

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe Teen Titans in…

"**Tales From the Tower"**

**Starfire's Room**

Starfire reread the last few lines, her eyes wide.

Starfire: …th…that was horrible…let me see if we have something more uplifting…

Starfire skimmed through the book. A smile came to her face.

Starfire: Ah! Here we go. A slightly more positive vibe in this tale.

"**From An Unexpected Source"**

**Rocks outside Tower**

Beast Boy stared out at the water, his knees tucked under his chin. His mind was a raging torrent of thoughts. He couldn't begin to sort through them all. The only word that made sense was "how". His rampage of thoughts was interrupted by a voice behind him, rasping, as though from a sore throat. Only one person had a voice like that.

Shade: I'd offer a penny for your thoughts, but then you'd be overcharging me.

Beast Boy said nothing, hoping the pain in the ass would take a hint and leave. No such luck. Snorting, Shade sat next to him.

Shade: I figured something was wrong with you. That penny line was pure gold and I didn't get a retort out of you.

Beast Boy: Get lost…

Shade was silent for a while. Finally he let out a sigh.

Shade: What's bugging you? Seriously, no jokes. You're so stressed out, I can smell it.

Beast Boy: It's none of your business. Go the f away.

Shade crossed his arms.

Shade: No.

Beast Boy glared at him but was surprised by the expression on Shade's face. It wasn't the angry scowl or even the annoying smirk that he usually got from Shade. It was a look of actual concern. Shade wasn't the most observant when it came to people being distressed. It'll usually be him that says the wrong thing at the worst possible time. For him to notice how bad Beast Boy was feeling right now… Then again, he WAS outside doing nothing. That was kind of a hint too. Beast Boy turned to face the water.

Beast Boy: …it's Terra.

Shade: What, you have a fight? Trust me, it blows over eventually. Just apologize a few times…

Beast Boy: It wasn't a fight!

Shade trailed off. He scratched his head.

Shade: Okay…so what? She come out of the closet or something?

Beast Boy: Come out of the…dude, are you mental or something? …she's…she's pregnant.

Shade: …oh.

And for a while, that was it. Just "oh". Big help he was. It seemed he thought too soon, however, as Shade started to talk again.

Shade: Congratulations.

Beast Boy: For what? Single handedly screwing my life up completely?

Shade: How do you figure that?

Was this guy completely stupid? Beast Boy huffed.

Beast Boy: Well, for starters, my girlfriend is going to have a BABY!

Shade: I gathered that part. And?

Beast Boy: My time as a Titan is totally over.

Shade: Why?

Beast Boy: Dude! Do you have any brains at all?! Terra can't be fighting crime in that condition! She's gonna have to leave and I can't just stay here! I got to go too!

Shade: Nobody is making anyone go anywhere. Star wouldn't allow it, Cyborg wouldn't allow it, and I sure as hell won't allow it.

Shade looked up at the sky.

Shade: I may not like you much, but the day I let someone be punished for creating life the right way is LONG off. This ain't some test tube baby we're talking about. Terra is going NOWHERE and by default, neither are you. Next problem?

Taken aback, it took Beast Boy a moment to remember his next problem.

Beast Boy: I…I'm going to get a job to pay for the kid…

Shade: You didn't have a problem working for a stupid moped.

Beast Boy: …what about when I have to go out and fight crime? Who's going to watch the kid?

Shade: Don't think Cyborg can build a robot nanny?

Beast Boy had one more.

Beast Boy: …I don't think I can be a good dad.

Shade: …that's bull crap. I can't think of any other guy on this team that would be a better Dad. Robin's obsessive, Cyborg's not exactly huggable, which I guess is important for a soft, fleshy human baby…and me?

Shade turned to the water and sighed.

Shade: Don't get me started.

Shade looked at the claws that tipped his fingers.

Shade: I'm not exact father material…

Shaking it off, Shade turned to Beast Boy.

Shade: Listen…Terra needs you right now. You think you're confused? Think about how she's feeling. She's actually got the baby inside her. …go back inside and talk to her.

Beast Boy: …you're right. …thanks, dude. I never expected you to help me out.

Shade: Feh. Don't let it go to your head…then again, let it. Something ought to be in there.

Beast Boy left to talk to Terra. Shade sighed.

Raven: …it scares me when you do that.

Shade jumped.

Shade: It scares ME when you do THAT!

Raven: …I think you'd make a good father. Especially after hearing that.

Shade: …does this mean I'm getting the chance?

Raven flicked his nose.

Raven: Wait a couple of years, Romeo. …though I'll admit…

Raven pecked him where she had just flicked him.

Raven: …I'm looking forward to it.

Grrrrowl…

**THE END**


	4. Invitation

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe Teen Titans in…

"**Tales From the Tower"**

**Starfire's Room**

Starfire: GEEE! Much better, do you not agree? What shall we endeavor to find next? Oh! How about…

**Invitation**

**Dreary Apartment Complex**

Was this the place? Raven looked at the address she had written down, then back to the sign. It didn't look like the sort of place he would be. While not a braggart, Shade had always been an extremely talented artist. His landscape drawings were captivating. She would know, she had kept one…after the…unfortunate incident. Sighing, Raven brushed her long purple hair from her face. It had been years since the day he quit the Titans and just…disappeared. He had specifically requested not to be bothered by them. It had been an ugly day. Tempers had run high. It hadn't been easy, tracking him down. That said, she wasn't about to give up now. Raven entered the complex and found the apartment number she was looking for, 4A. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. A rasping answer came from the other side of the door.

Voice: Who is it?

Raven: Is this Derek Knight?

Voice: Who wants to know?

Raven: …Shade, it's me, Raven.

Tense silence was her reply. Raven could hear her heart pounding.

Derek: You had it right the first time, lady. I don't know anybody named "Shade" or "Raven".

Raven: Are you actually trying to lie to me? Are we forgetting who I am? What I can do?

Derek: Oh don't you DARE take that tone with me!

Yep, it was him. In the same voice he had used back then…well, a little deeper, but it was unmistakable. There came a cough from behind the door.

Derek: Just leave me alone…

Raven: Shade…it's time to put this all behind us. We were a family…

Derek: Don't call me that…Shade died some time ago.

Raven: It doesn't have to be that way…you can be Shade again.

She heard the locks being turned and the door opened. Raven found herself looking a little too high. He was in a wheelchair.

Derek: Does it look like I can come back from this?!

Raven was stunned. Of all the scenarios that ran through her mind, this one never occurred to her. She should have let Starfire do this. Snorting, Derek backed the wheelchair up.

Derek: Well, since you're standing there, come on in. You couldn't make things any worse, I guess.

Raven: Th…thank you.

Raven stepped inside. Surprisingly, the place was in decent shape. Clean, well kept… He caught her looking around.

Derek: …I…don't much reason to leave here. I do a lot of cleaning and working out.

That explained his appearance. His hair was a mess, but no more then she remembered. What was new was the white beard, pretty scraggily too. His upper body was big. Broad shoulders, thick arms…not bad at all.

Derek: Are you going to stare all day or did you have something you wanted to say?

Raven: Oh…I…I'm sorry. You look good…aside from the obvious exception, of course, but other then that, you look like you're doing well…you really need to lose that beard.

Derek: …you're looking well yourself.

She swallowed hard.

Raven: I won't beat around the bush…I…I'm getting married in three months…I want you to be there.

Derek: So it's not enough that you break my heart, then find me like this? You want to rub your successful love life in my face?

Raven: Trigon damn it, Sha…Derek, this isn't about that! That was years ago! Nine damn years ago to be exact! …you were a good friend before we got together and I want you to be that friend again. Everyone does. Even Garfield. Please…just say you'll be there.

Derek scowled.

Derek: I'll think about it.

Raven: …what happened? I…I didn't want to ask, but I have to know.

Derek was silent.

Derek: …after you broke up with me for finally growing balls…

That was pretty much what happened. Raven was berating him again and Shade had enough. He snapped at her, calling her a controlling, self righteous, arrogant bitch. Raven promptly slapped him. The fight escalated, each of them bringing up uglier and uglier memories and names. Finally Shade called her "Daddy's little girl". She turned away and told him that she was through with him. He spent weeks trying to earn her forgiveness, but she refused. Then she started going out with Beast Boy. Seeing that his relationship was truly impossible to repair, Shade became very irritable…especially with Beast Boy. In the end, he got into a serious fight with him. It ended with Beast Boy having a broken arm. He was immediately expelled. At first, Raven was furious at him…but in time came to understand why he had done it. For all his power and for all his intimidating demeanor, Shade was like a child. Raven had been there to help him when he needed it and for the first time in a long time, he had…someone. Someone he truly loved. And just for finally having enough of the abuse she gave him…abuse she now was willing to admit to…she kicked him to the curb.

Derek: …and I was kicked off the team for taking it out on "him", I decided to try my hand at solo crime fighting. …it went well enough for a while until…well…I was exposed to a special nerve gas. It caused me to develop multiple malfunctions in my nervous system. …I can't even hold a pencil anymore. I work at home on the computer, using shadows to type. …I pretty much use them for everything now. The working out brought my arms back to full use, but I can't fix my more delicate finger movements. Writing…drawing…typing…I can't do any of it. …walking is just plain out of the question. Too far away from the brain. I can barely make my toes move.

Raven: …Shade, I'm sorry. You were right. I was controlling. But you forgot stubborn. I just…couldn't make myself forgive you. I'm sorry. If I could take it all back, I would.

Derek: Stop calling me "Shade' and I'll go to your wedding.

Raven smiled.

Raven: You've got a deal, Derek. …you know…Argent was always sweet on you. If you like, I could see if she's still interested.

Derek: …heh…well, why the hell not? Just be sure to tell her what she's getting into.

Raven: I don't think words could ever describe it. …just…shave that before you come to my wedding, okay? You look like a hermit.

A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. It was going to be okay. As Azar as her witness, Raven intended to make SURE it was going to be okay.

**THE END**


	5. The Unanswerable

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe Teen Titans in…

"**Tales From the Tower"**

**Starfire's Room**

Starfire rubbed her chin, shaking her head.

Starfire: Hmm…a happier ending, but still somewhat depressing, yes? Let us try another tale. Oh. This one looks amusing. Let us read…

**The Unanswerable**

**Titan Tower: Main Room**

Shade and Raven were alone in the main room, Shade watching television while Raven read from her book. Now and then Raven would glance up at him, then back to her book, shaking her head. Sighing, Raven shut her book and scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Shade put his arm around her, an action she seemed to not mind. There was silence for a moment before Raven spoke up.

Raven: Shade?

Shade: Hmm?

More silence. Again, Raven spoke.

Raven: …if you could change one thing about me, what would it be?

Shade had made mistakes before. He had said stupid shit, pissed Raven off to the point that she would flip out on him, saying things in a language that he was fairly certain had died centuries ago. Now, however, an alarm was going off inside of Shade's brain.

Alarm: _Warning! Warning! Incoming death question! Evasive action! Evasive action!_

Shade: What kind of question is that?

Raven: One I want an answer to. Come on, I won't get mad.

That's what Raven SAID. What Raven meant was…

Raven: _Come on. Say something stupid so I can break something important on you._

Having survived two years with Raven as his girl, Shade had finally developed some sense. His brain acted so fast that it developed friction burn. He had an answer. One that, god willing, would save his life.

Shade: One thing? I'd change it so that you wouldn't ask me questions like that one.

Silence. Then Shade felt Raven start to shake. It wasn't an angry Shade either. Glancing down at her, Shade saw her face going red and her hand over her mouth. Finally Raven couldn't hold it in and she started laughing.

Raven: That was cute, Shade! How long were you working on that?

Shade: Just came to me.

Raven managed to settle down Shade loved hearing her laugh. It was a musical sound to him. No, more then that, it was like the song of the siren to his dog-ears. Shade had learned the secret to hearing this beautiful noise. The best way to make Raven laugh is to NOT try to make her laugh. Jokes and the like only annoy her. If you just be yourself, Raven is a lot more open to humor. Raven snuggled against him, rubbing her cheek against his arm. That was a sign that she was probably going to drift off to sleep on him. Not that he minded that in the least…especially since he already used the bathroom recently. He looked down at her…a vision of loveliness. That's what she was. Sometimes he wished he could put these intense feelings into words that would melt her heart. Alas, he lacked the…

Raven: Seriously. On the physical aspect, what would you change?

Alarm: _Warning! Warning! You are TOTALLY fucked now, pal. We're outta here._

Shade: …uh…bigger boobs?

SMACK! Raven stormed off, muttering about what pigs men were as Shade rubbed his cheek. The bright mark of a fresh handprint was clearly visible on his flesh.

Shade: (muttering) Not THAT much bigger…

**He tried, right?**


	6. Please Excuse Me

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe Teen Titans in…

"**Tales From the Tower"**

**Starfire's Room**

Starfire giggled at the last part of the story, shaking her head.

Starfire: What is sad is that I can see this happening. That was most funny. Let us find another tale of that ilk. …ah ha!

**Please Excuse Me**

**Training Room**

Nightwing started the training session by attacking the training dummy. He could hear the others working around him, but forced himself to ignore it. Focus…that was the key. These weren't like the wooden dummies he used to beat up. These ones fought back. If he was distracted, he could…

Raven: Nightwing, can I be excused from training today?

Nightwing: Say what?

PUNCH! KICK! KA-POW! Raven winced at each blow before turning the dummy off. She peered down at Nightwing, floating above him.

Raven: …you okay?

Nightwing: Dandy…

Getting back to his feet, Nightwing turned his attention to the hybrid girl. She was chewing her bottom lip nervously. Then again, he couldn't blame her for that. Nobody got out of training unless they were bed ridden or traumatized. Raven appeared to be neither at the moment. Nightwing crossed his arms.

Nightwing: Assuming for one second that I have EVER excused you from training…why do you need me to excuse you now?

Raven shrugged her shoulders. Hmm. She had been growing her hair out lately. He wondered why. Oh well, it wasn't a concern. Nightwing mimicked her shrug.

Nightwing: …doesn't help you very much.

Raven: I…hurt myself.

Nightwing: Are you okay?

Raven nodded before realizing she should have said no. Nightwing shrugged.

Nightwing: If you're okay, what's the problem?

Raven: Just because I'm okay, it doesn't mean I'm not in pain. Please, Nightwing. Just this once.

Stubborn as ever, Nightwing shook his head.

Nightwing: Unless I hear a reason for this "injury" or maybe some proof it even exists, I'm going to say no.

Raven: Damn it, Richard, I'm serious. I can't do this today. Why can't you trust me?

Nightwing: Let's just say I'm still recovering from Beast Boy's "dilapidated spine" excuse.

Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, still floating.

Raven: It was your fault for believing him. That's just stupid.

Nightwing: Not helping your case.

Raven swore and mumbled something.

Nightwing: What?

Raven: I said my body is sore.

Nightwing: From what?

Raven jerked her head toward Shade. Nightwing scowled.

Nightwing: Shade hurt you?

Raven: In a way…

Nightwing: Jesus, Raven, how long has he been…

Raven groaned, grabbing him and pulling him out of the room. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Raven put her face inches from Nightwing's ear.

Raven: Shade and I had sex last night for the first time! I'm SORE. I can't WALK, that's how sore I am. Why do you think I'm floating?

Nightwing stared at Raven in shock. Her cheeks were bright red.

Nightwing: …you…you did what now?

Raven: Had sex. Made love. Horizontal mumbo. He fucked me rotten. It's not that hard a concept.

Nightwing: …and because of that, you can't walk?

Raven: You ever watch a dog have sex, Richard?

Nightwing blanched.

Nightwing: No, can't say I've ever had the pleasure.

Raven: They do it HARD. VERY hard. Shade is basically a highly evolved wolf. Guess how he does it?

Nightwing: …this is extremely disturbing.

Raven finally lost her temper. She shouted right in his face.

Raven: **Well why the fuck did you think I was being so fucking delicate about it?! Do you think I enjoy speaking in riddles for fuck's sake!?**

Raven took a deep breath, floating back.

Raven: …if you had just said "yes", we could have avoided this embarrassing situation.

Nightwing: Yeah…I guess we could have. …guess you won't be doing that for a while, huh?

Raven blushed.

Raven: Er…is there a limit to how often I can be excused and if so, when does the limit recent? Monthly or yearly?

…well, now Nightwing knew why Shade looked so damn smug this morning.

**Ouch**


	7. Read All About It

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe Teen Titans in…

"**Tales From the Tower"**

**Read All About It**

**Main Room**

It was a pretty ordinary day. The team was basically all gathered in the main room, doing their own thing. Starfire talked to Robin, Raven was leaning against Shade and reading her book as he and Cyborg played a video game and Terra was waiting for Beast Boy to get back from the store. Finally the green changeling returned, very agitated.

Beast Boy: Dudes! You won't believe what I found!

Terra put on a mock display.

Terra: "I'm back, Terra." "How was your trip, Gar?" "Fine, fine…"

Ignoring her, Beast Boy slapped something down on the coffee table. Raven glanced at it.

Raven: It's a tabloid magazine. So what?

Beast Boy: It's about US!

And so it was. Apparently the Jump City Herald was having a Titans Special today. Raven shrugged, not interested.

Raven: It's just a bunch of nonsense.

Shade picked it up and opened it. Skimming, he came to one he had to read out loud.

Shade: Here's some nonsense for you. "Titan Raven found to be the leader of a Satanic Cult."

Raven sat up and snatched the magazine from him, her hands gripping the pages tight as she read the article.

Raven: What the fuck?! "I save the people of this city so that my dark master may drink deeply of their souls when the day of reckoning arrives," declares the dark Titan"?! Who the hell wrote this crap?

The picture for the article was obviously a Photoshop with pentagrams put on Raven's palms.

Shade: What's wrong, Raven? It's just a bunch of nonsense.

Raven: You smug prick…

Raven flipped through it and found one that made her smirk.

Raven: How about this? "Teen Titan makes startling revelation: "I tried human flesh just once. Ever since then I've felt the urge to eat people every day of my life." Guess who's been quoted with that one?

Shade shrugged.

Shade: Meh. Big deal. Just makes the bad guys easier to scare.

Raven: It also says you're having an incestuous affair with your sister.

Shade: …give me that, I'm lighting it on fire.

Raven held the magazine out of his reach as she flipped to another one.

Raven: "To me, the zoo isn't for entertainment or for education. When I see these animals, I'm scoping for a mate," Titan Beast Boy admits".

Shade stopped trying to get it from her and laughed.

Shade: I might just believe that one!

Terra hit him over the head.

Terra: Are you suggesting something about me?

Shade: Hey, read the article.

Curious, Terra took the magazine from Raven and skimmed through it. Her eyes went wide.

Terra: "Titan Terra involved in underground bestiality ring"?!

Cyborg: What's mine about?

Terra: Hold on a sec…oh, come on that's clearly not me! My ass doesn't have any cellulite. Okay, Cyborg…Cyborg…Teen Titan Cyborg…

Terra flipped through it more. Finally she stopped.

Terra: Damn there's a lot of crap here. Even some about Titans East. Anyway, Cy, it says that you're actually the prototype for an army of robotic killing machines designed to simulate human life.

Cyborg: Oh, who the hell writes that shit? I'm seriously tempted to burn their place down.

Raven: Not if I do it first.

Terra: …huh. They also say that Sureshot is a former assassin attempting to correct her past mistakes.

Silence.

Beast Boy: Eh. You throw a million darts at a board blindfolded, one or two will hit the bullseye.

Raven: That's very deep, Beast Boy. You read that in a fortune cookie?

Beast Boy: …yes.

Robin: No, let me guess! "Startling evidence about the relationship of the Dynamic Duo! The story of the green sarong!"

Terra flipped through the magazine and whistled.

Terra: Wow, almost word for word.

Cyborg: Something you'd like to admit to, Robin?  
Robin: Oh, bite me. They've been spewing that crap for years.

Shade took the magazine back and skimmed through more. Starfire flew in front of everyone, smiling pleasantly.

Starfire: Please, friends. There is no reason to become so upset. We all know that these are nothing but whimsical stories that…

Shade: "Alien Augmentation: Proof that Teen Titan Starfire has breast implants. Photographic evidence found."

Starfire's eyes widened. Shade held up the picture to her. It showed a side by side picture of her, sixteen and seventeen years old. The difference was…substantial. In fact, she had to be three or four cup sizes larger. Starfire's eyes blazed green.

Starfire: …are nothing but filthy, disgusting piles of lies and slander! I demand a retraction! How dare they assume that because my body develops differently then a human beings that it must be surgical! I will not rest…

And she ranted well on into the afternoon. Afterward, the other Titans made sure Beast Boy never bought a tabloid magazine again.

**Next Issue: Slade: Criminal Genius or Pedophile? The Startling Truth.**


	8. Into the Light

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe Teen Titans in…

"**Tales From the Tower"**

**Starfire's Room**

Starfire scowled, grabbed the pages that held the story and tore them out, ripping them to shreds.

Starfire: Such an awful story. This book is much better without it, yes? Let us turn our attention to something more serious this time.

"**Into the Light"**

**In the Middle of Battle, Jump City Park**

Robin dodged Gremlin's swing and returned it with a blow of his own. Growling in rage, Gremlin leapt on him suddenly. Robin hadn't realized how close to the pond they were. He fell into the water and Gremlin pounced on him, throwing him out further. Before he could get up, Gremlin pinned him down, forcing his head underwater. Gremlin was shouting something, though he couldn't hear what it was with all the water in his ears. The next part was him cackling, he was sure of that, but it didn't matter. Gremlin was heavier then him, weighed down by his armor. Furthermore, he was stronger then Robin, just not a better fighter…well, until now, it seemed. Robin's lungs burned. He hadn't time to take a breath before…too bad, it might have been his last. Everything…went…black.

**??**

Floating. That's all Richard could understand about his current predicament. He was floating. No idea where. Odd…he wasn't even wet. How could that be?

Female Voice: Dick…

He knew that voice, though it had been years since he last heard it. So very long ago. Almost in another lifetime.

Male Voice: Dick…

And that voice too. He knew them both. The world suddenly came into focus. He still wasn't standing up…he wasn't sure what he was doing. Nothing made much sense. All he knew was that before him were two very familiar smiling figures.

Richard: Mom! Dad!

…look, I'll be honest, I have no idea what their names are, so let's just call them Mom and Dad.

Mom: It's been a long time, Dick.

Dad: You've grown up a lot, son.

Though his thoughts were muddled, he didn't need much brain power to understand what was going on.

Richard: I…I died, didn't I?

Dad: That's up to you right now.

Richard: I…I don't understand.

Mom: You're one of the lucky few who have the choice. Whether you live or die is your choice.

His choice? That didn't make sense. Since when did you get to choose?

Richard: I…I want to stay here with you.

Dad: Hold on now, son. Think about this.

Richard: What's they're to think about? My life was turned upside down when you were killed! Now I have the chance to be with you again and you expect me to consider not doing so?

They smiled sadly.

Mom: You're not thinking clearly. What about your friends?

His friends…yeah, he had forgotten. The facts of the life he had were slowly slipping through his fingers like sand in an hourglass.

Richard: But…you're my parents.

Dad: And they're your friends. You have to remember, Dick, that no matter what happens later on, we'll be waiting for you. If you choose to stay, you'll never see your friends again.

Starfire…he'd never see Starfire again. The faces of the others were fading…the names already gone…but Starfire. He remembered Starfire. If he didn't make up his mind, her face and name will be gone too.

Richard: …I'm sorry…

Mom: Whatever for, Dick? What do you have to be sorry about?

Richard: I…I don't know. Maybe I could have…I just don't know…

Dad: You've done good things in your life, Dick. If you want, you can do many more. It's all up to you now.

…fire…something about fire…

Richard: I…I want to go back.

They smiled again.

Dad: Atta boy. Go on, son.

Mom: And don't forget that we'll always love you.

Richard felt a sudden pull…he heard voices.

Deep Voice: C'mon, man, breathe!

Sorrowful Female voice: Please, Robin…please…

**Jump City Park**

Starfire: …open your eyes!

Raven: Starfire…I'm sorry, but I…I can't sense any…by Azar!

Raven jumped as Robin empty body suddenly sprang back to life, emotions and sensations returning. Water shot from his mouth as he coughed, rolling onto his side and spitting up more.

Starfire: Robin!

Robin was dazed as Starfire lifted him up in a tight hug.

Starfire: I was so concerned for you! I believed that you had passed on!

Robin: N…not yet, Star. Still have a lot of living to do. Thanks, Raven.

Raven: What for?

Robin: The CPR?

Raven: It wasn't me.

He looked at Terra.

Terra: Eeeeh, don't know how.

Robin: Star?

Starfire: I did not get here in time to begin.

…ooooh.

Beast Boy: Dude, I knew he'd freak! I knew he'd freak if I did it, but you said to do it anyway!

Terra: I TOLD you I don't know CPR! I'm surprised you do!

Robin turned his head and spat, wiping his mouth with the back of his glove.

Robin: Ugh…what happened to Gremlin?

Cyborg: Starfire ripped his armor apart and knocked him cold. I think some of his teeth fell out too.

The Titans got up to leave. Raven moved closer to Robin.

Raven: …you were dead, you know that? I felt it. You weren't in there anymore.

Robin: Guess you were wrong.

Raven: I wasn't. …what did you see, Robin? Was there anything there?

Robin thought. He couldn't recall anything much…something about a bright light…Robin shook his head.

Robin: I don't remember. I think you were just confused.

Raven: …you seem…happier somehow.

Robin: Not dying will do that for you.

Raven: Hmph. Fine. Keep your secrets of the afterlife.

Raven was silent for a moment.

Raven: …seriously, was there…

Robin: Raven. Drop it.

Sighing, the half-demon nodded. She was so sure she felt Robin die. …maybe she was confused. Yes, of course. Her emotions in turmoil at the sight of her friend laying there so still…surely she was mistaken. …still…there was a glow about Robin Raven was sure wasn't there before…hmm.

**Not the End**


	9. The First Date

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe Teen Titans in…

"**Tales From the Tower"**

**Starfire's Room**

Starfire wiped her eyes.

Starfire: Most beautiful, do you not think so? Hmm…perhaps something in the more romantic vein…? Ah, this appears to suit that one.

**The First Date**

**Shade's Room**

Shade was freaking out. Raven had said yes. Sure, it was after she had supposedly killed him, but she had said YES. And at first he was happy about that. And why wouldn't he be? The girl of his dreams, agreeing to go on a date with him? Somebody pinch him! …then reality set in. If he fucked this up, Raven would not only discontinue such dating efforts, they'd be stuck LIVING together under uncomfortable circumstances. Unfortunately for him, he had to turn to the only other Titan to have been on a date. …well, Robin might have, but he wasn't helping, the dick.

Beast Boy: Dude, settle down.

Shade: YOU settle down!

Beast Boy just stared at him.

Beast Boy: Wow, you have NO idea what you're saying right now, do you?

Shade: I don't know…shit! What do I wear? Where do I take her? Why the hell didn't I plan this out in realistic terms?!

Somehow, a romantic evening on another planet where the two of them were completely alone didn't seem likely. Beast Boy sighed. While the trickster in him wanted to royally screw Shade over on this…he had to admit, it would be good for the both of them. Shade was like a rubber band being stretched, bound to snap, and Raven was a ball of depression. This might be just what they both needed.

Beast Boy: Relax, relax. I've already got you reservations at (insert fancy restaurant name here).

Shade: (Insert fancy restaurant name here)?! How the hell did you…?!

Beast Boy: Like I said…relax. So, knowing that, you're going to have to dress up a bit. What'cha got?

Shade thought. Hmm…t-shirts…t-shirts…black pants, black pants, t-shirts, black pants…and coats. OH!

Shade: Yeah, I got something.

He got an already assembled set of clothes out of his closet. Beast Boy shrugged.

Beast Boy: Eh, that'll work.

Shade: Well, thanks for the fucking vote of confidence.

Beast Boy: Okay…you got the place, you got the clothes, now you need the flower.

Shade: This time, I'm ahead of you.

He vanished. He returned with a flower in his hand.

Beast Boy: For me? You shouldn't have.

Shade: I'm going to hurt you later. I really am. …ugh, my stomach is a knot! And I just know Raven's not even the least bit concerned.

**Raven's Room**

Raven paced in her room.

Raven: What was I thinking? I can't believe I said yes to him! I mean, he's a great guy, but I…I don't know I just…ugh, my head is spinning.

Starfire: Er…that is because you keep pacing in shorter and short circles.

Raven stopped. …and so she was. Sighing, she turned to Starfire, who was going through her closet for the right clothes. She was well aware of Beast Boy's plans but was determined to fight the urge to inform Raven. She was just supposed to pick the outfit out for her…and maybe work on her make up and hair.

Raven: Am I making a mistake, Starfire? I mean…he's always been there for me and everything, but…I'm so confused.

Starfire: It is natural. You are feeling your emotions for the first time without consequence. You are bound to be overwhelmed and disoriented.

Sighing, Raven nodded, running her hand through her hair nervously. Why was this such a big deal? They were just going out for something. Yeah. No big deal.

Starfire: …this is perfect.

Starfire held up a blue dress. It was sleeveless and would reach about halfway between her knees to her ankles.

Starfire: And these too.

A set of black gloves that would reach her elbows, the middle and ring finger on the gloves missing.

Starfire: And of course, the shoes.

A pair of blue high heels. Raven had spent hours walking around her room to get used to them. After spending longer putting on make up just right then Raven thought was necessary, Starfire deemed her ready. Raven stared at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks had just a bit of blush to them…her lips glossed slightly. Her eyelashes had been done up just a tad and her eye shadow…well, she wanted that thick and there was no way Starfire was going to stop her. Raven wanted to retain SOME of her usual look after all.

Raven: …I…thank you, Starfire. I really needed your help. I don't think I could have done this on my own.

Starfire: It is not a problem. Hmm…your hair just needs a quick comb…

After brushing her hair for a little while, Raven was interrupted by a knock on the door that sent the brush flying behind her dresser as her grip loosened accidentally.

Raven: Coming!

Raven groaned. She sounded ridiculous. Relax, Raven. He was probably going to look stupid, take her some place cheap, and generally embarrass the fuck out of them both. Yeah. No problem. Just take it in stride. Taking a deep breath, Raven opened the door to her room, ready to insult the first thing she saw wrong with his look. …her mouth had nothing to say. Shade was wearing a formal white shirt with a tie, black pants, and, of course, a coat. Yet, unlike his dirty old coats, this one looked new…black and fancy looking. His hair was combed and gelled, though she could tell it was fighting the hold the best it could. Shade held up a black rose.

Shade: Um…ready to go?

Raven shut the door, putting her back against it.

Raven: (whisper) Starfire, what do I say?!

Starfire gave her a blank look. Wow, the girl was nervous.

Starfire: …er...yes?

Raven opened the door. He was looking really confused. Raven cleared her throat and took the rose, her cheeks turning pink.

Raven: …yes, I am.

The pair started to walk to the main room door to leave. Raven looked him up and down again.

Raven: You like quite the gentleman.

Shade: What do I usually look like?

Raven: Er…well, you usually…that is…look, just take the compliment and give one back, please.

Right, give one back. Shade could do that. Um…uh…oh, he had one!

Shade: You look great today.

Raven: What did I look like yesterday?

Shade: …wow, we can't compliment for shit, can we?

Raven sighed.

Raven: Apparently not.

**INSERT FANCY RESTAURANT NAME HERE!**

This was so awkward. Raven and Shade ate in silence, neither knowing what to say but both realizing that if nothing was said, the date would be ruined. They were told so! Think! Think! Raven ran through the things she knew Shade liked. Fighting…working out in a seemingly vain attempt to build muscle mass…video games…nngh, none of those were worth talking about! Finally Shade spoke up.

Shade: …what do you like to read, Raven? I see you reading all the time, but I never get a look at the titles.

Raven blinked. What did she read…? Well, that was as good a topic as any.

Raven: Lots of things. Mostly fiction…if I had to pick two genre, horror and fantasy would be my favorites.

Shade: Bet I know your favorite author.

Raven: Before you suggest it, it's not Poe. He was great, but not my favorite.

Shade frowned. Then he spoke up again.

Shade: Lovecraft, maybe?

Raven: No way. You know H.P. Lovecraft's work?

Shade: Some. I've always been curious as to how something could be so twisted in appearance that you can't actually see it like the shenogoth.

Holy shit, he actually knew what he was talking about. Raven was impressed.

Raven: I'd have thought the Cthulu mythos would be too complicated.

Shade: It is, to be honest. I try to stick with the works that don't include names I couldn't dream of pronouncing.

Raven: …yes, a lot of people have trouble with Cthulu. So what's your favorite?

Shade: "Cool Air" was one I liked. The ending was predictable, yet still made my stomach turn from the imagery described.

Raven: Not my style…I preferred more subtle horror, like "Whisperers in the Dark".

And the conversation went on. They almost forgot to eat. Eventually they ran dry…but Raven finally had a topic.

Raven: You like to draw, don't you?

Shade: When I have the time. I'm usually busy.

Raven: What do you draw?

Shade: Lots of things…but I think my best drawing was when I woke up really early one morning and just decided to go onto the roof and draw the sun coming over the horizon.

Raven felt a tiny tug on her lips.

Raven: Never figured you for the sentimental type.

Shade: I'm not. I'm more proud of myself for actually waking up that early.

Raven couldn't help herself. She laughed. It wouldn't be the last time Shade would make her laugh either. Shade, however, looked confused.

Shade: What? I was being serious.

Raven: I know, that's why it's funny. I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, it's just…

Shade: No, I get it. Besides, I like hearing you laugh. I'm just not going to tell you knock knock jokes to get you to do it.

Raven: …you like hearing me laugh?

Shade: …yeah…it's a beautiful sound, especially to someone with sensitive ears like me.

Raven blushed again.

Raven: I…I'm really not used to hearing things like that.

Shade: Do you want me to stop?

Raven: …no. Just…ease up, alright? My face feels like it's about to burst into flames.

**Titan Tower: In Front of Raven's Room**

Raven sighed.

Raven: You didn't have to walk me to my room.

Shade: I wanted to.

She turned to him, smiling softly.

Raven: …I had a good time, Shade. I…I'd like to do it again.

Shade: Yeah…me too.

Would it be bad to kiss him on the first date? …I mean, she had known him for a while. …no. No, not yet. She wouldn't.

Shade: By the way…um…I didn't want to tell you this in the restaurant but you have a piece of food stuck between your cleavage.

Raven's eye twitched.

Raven: You let me walk through the tower with…ARGH!

POW! Shade collapsed onto the ground, holding his stomach where Raven had punched him as she turned and went into her room. And thus began the relationship we all know.

Shade: So…so, pick you up maybe…two days from now, same time?

Raven: Fine, whatever, go away.

**And now you know.**


	10. Degrading

Starfire's Room

**Starfire's Room**

Starfire tilted her head.

Starfire: Odd…Raven said that she loved her first date with Shade. She did not mention this ending. Ah, well. After so many cheerful stories, perhaps one of a more depressing nature for those who have tastes similar to Raven's…oh, here we are.

**Degrading**

The following is a series of journal entries. The writer was Garfield Mark Logan, AKA the Beast Boy of the Teen Titans. These are his final written words and it was the request of his friends that these words be made public. WARNING: Graphic language and situations herein. Do not allow children to read this article.

Entry: May 12th, 2008. It was during a fight with some nutty scientist dude some time ago that I was injected with something. I don't know what it was. It didn't seem to do anything, but the scientist promised that it would eventually. With this in mind, Robin has decided to put me under quarantine. It's not so bad. I got a TV, video games, my comics…all the essentials, you know? This may surprise you, but writing all this was my idea. Well, it's not really writing so much as typing onto a computer and saving it to another drive outside the room. I just know Raven's going to freak when she finds out. To be honest, that's part of the reason I'm doing it. Just so I can see her standing there with her jaw hanging open. Cyborg's doing tests on my blood. I'll write again when and if something happens.

Entry: May 13th, 2008. Well, that didn't take long, did it? So, I wake up this morning and I notice things are a little…tight. I'm actually bulking up! I'm totally RIPPED, man! It's awesome! I flexed for the girls. Terra promised some fun later (but honestly, I think that woulda happened anyway), Starfire giggled and said something about needing to beat back girls with a "swimtanklor", and Raven blushed and rolled her eyes. And I was a stud BEFORE! Cyborg and Robin didn't think it was so cool though…and Shade was fucking JEALOUS. That guy works himself so hard that I don't think he's got any visible fat on his body at all, but he's got toothpick arms. He HATES it. Now I've got the GUNS, baby!

Entry: May 14th, 2008. I'm getting kind of sick of this. Talking to people through an intercom isn't fun. Neither is play video games and crap that way. And it REALLY sucks that I can't touch Terra. I'm even bigger today and I'm growing some chest hair. Fucking A, right? Chest hair, the staple point of MANLINESS! I really can't wait to get out of here. Terra and I are going to screw like bunnies, I swear. I've been thinking about her all day. It's actually a little weird. I usually don't have that problem. Must be the isolation.

Entry: May 15th, 2008. It's not the isolation. It's a lot worse. According to Cy, my body is sort of…regressing into a primal state. Kinda like when I became the Beast, only it's a slow process that I won't be recovering from once it's complete. They're working on a cure. I hope they find it soon. Everyone's trying to make me feel better…not that it's working too well.

Entry: May 16th, 2008. I want this to stop. I don't recognize myself anymore. I'm too big…my forehead is changing shape…it seems to happen whenever I go to sleep or something. I'm never the same as I was when I went to sleep. It's scaring me. And…and I think my mind is going too. I've been reading and rereading my stuff to make sure I'm not fucking up. Terra came by today. We talked and she tried to keep me from getting too down. …but whenever I see her, I just think about fucking her. I…that's not me, is it? It's what I'm turning into, not me. I don't want that to be me. We're more then just sex. We're a lot more.

Entry: May 17th, 2008. It's really bad now. Really, really bad. I can't eat tofu. Makes me sick. My clothes feel like their trying to strangle me. I tried playing video games earlier. It was a simple puzzle thing…I'd done it before…but now I can't remember how. …I got so mad I smashed the console. I'm slipping away. I don't think they can help me. I'm not even sure if they're still trying. I'm still horny. I feel like a total pervert, but I can't stop thinking about sex. Whenever a girl comes by…it's all I think about. There's a camera in here…but…if my mind keeps slipping and my dick keeps getting harder I…I'm going to have to take care of it, no matter who's watching. I'm really scared. What if...what if love is something only humans understand as far as creatures on Earth go? So if I become something less, what happens to love? What happens to Terra and me?

Entry: May 18th, 2008. It's getting worse.

Entry: May 19th, 2008. Somebody came. Said my name, but I didn't know them. Then Terra came. I asked who they were. She said it was Robin. …why didn't I know that? I want my mom…I want to come out. The room. Too small. Restless. Clothes…can't wear the clothes. Tried to play card game with the others. Poker too hard. Blackjack too hard. Gin too hard. So we played Old Maid.

Entry: May 20th, 2008. Help me.

Entry: May 281, 28471. Gota remmber her. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Blak hair. Short. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Blu is (this was later determined to mean "eyes" rather then "is"). Terra. Terra. Terra. Love. Terra. Love. Terra. Terra. Want Terra…want…want…Terra. Mate. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra. Terra.

Entry: Mjkgsdkajl189234. Trr.

That was the final entry by Garfield Logan. A later entry was added by Tara Markov, AKA Terra of the Teen Titans.

June 10th, 2008. It's over. Despite all we tried, Gar is dead. He just got too strong…too wild. It happened on the 23rd. He broke the window down, even though it was reinforced. He smashed it down and just started coming after all of us. I thought…maybe I could stop him. Appeal to the humanity left inside him. I had hoped he'd remember me. And he did, just not what I wanted him to remember. I wanted him to remember that he loved me. Instead, he remembered that I let him fuck me. Fuck me. Not make love, that's too gentle for his current mind set. So, instead of calming down and letting us help, like I had hoped, he got a boner and tried to rape me. Shade tried to save me…and was disembowel for his troubles. …I can remember Raven's shriek of horror, disgust and rage, all mixed into a single sound. I remember Gar…no, it wasn't Gar anymore. The monster's howl of agony as Raven literally tore it apart in a frenzied rage. I remember Raven holding Shade to her body as he slowly died, whispering over and over "It's okay, it's okay, you're going to be fine, I promise". And she kept whispering it as his chest stopped rising. God, she even tried to push his guts back inside. She said that they'd get cold outside of him. Raven's in an asylum now. They had to drug her until they could build an adequate dummy to resemble Shade. I was there when she woke up for the first time with it in the room. Any idiot could see that it wasn't him, yet Raven talked to it. Smiled at it. I guess she simply WANTED to believe it was him. Part of her must realize he's dead. She moves the dummy herself with her powers, making it do things with her. She pays no mind to the doctors. They say it doesn't look good for her. She's not responding to any treatments and any attempt to remove the dummy results in violent fits that could very well destroy the entire building, killing everyone inside. Raven will probably remain in that place, talking to that dummy until the day she dies. It's Robin's theory that it's not that Raven couldn't handle the sight of him dying. It was their connection that drove her mad. She felt him die in every respect…and who is to say if that connection vanished? Maybe she's still connected to him somehow…but her mind can't handle it. Or it could be that whatever piece of herself that was in Shade left and now Raven was unglued. I'm not doing so good myself…not quite crazy, but very depressed. I'm depressed because I finally see it. Love. Love is just a thing beings of higher intelligence come up with to feel better then the primitive creatures around them. Read the entries. See how long it took for love to disappear? If love is this all conquering thing…why did it abandon me? …that night…Shade didn't stop it in time. I'm pregnant. …and when I think about what may come out of me…

We here at Jump City mourn the loss of three heroes. Two dead, one driven to madness as a result. Our hearts go out to their families and friends.

**The End**


	11. Why Superheroes Shouldn't Drink

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe Teen Titans in…

"**Tales From the Tower"**

**Starfire's Room**

Starfire: …how very tragic.

Shaking her head, Starfire smiled again, albeit somewhat subdued.

Starfire: But enough of such thoughts. Let's us read a different story. Ah. Here is one wherein Robin and myself, along with Raven and Shade are all not dating…though we appear to be older. I should warn you all…this story shall be slightly more…adult then previous ones. You have been warned. Do NOT inform the author he is perverted. …he is well aware of this and does not need informing. It is entitled…

**Why Superheroes Shouldn't Drink**

**Bar**

It was hard…relearning humanity. Melissa Dratter aka Sureshot knew this better then anyone. Even after a few years had passed, Sureshot was still not much better. It was this very reason that she was currently sitting at a bar with a martini in her hand. Naturally the idea to come here wasn't her own. Terra wanted to hook Raven and Starfire up and Melissa found herself along for the ride. All were dressed in civilian attire. Neither girl was having much success. Starfire came on way too strong and Raven would look the guy over and tell them to go away. Terra sighed and turned to her with her water in hand (she was allergic to alcohol. It really does happen, my cousin's the same way).

Terra: Help me out here.

Melissa: …Terra…do I really look like I know how to date? How to GET a date?

Terra: You have to have SOME ideas.

Melissa: I don't think Raven is even interested.

Raven sipped her vodka, leaning over the bar.

Guy: Hey, can I buy you a drink?

Raven glanced at him. …fuck. Just like all the others. Not even trying to look at her face or even embarrassed that they were looking at her cleavage. It was the reason she was wearing a shirt that showed it. If a guy could come up to her and at least make an effort not to look down her shirt, Raven would give him a chance.

Raven: Are you suggesting that I'm too poor to afford my own?

Guy: Um…well, no. I was just…

Raven: Are you suggesting I try to mooch off others, unwilling to part with the money I possess?

Guy: Look, I'm sorry, I just…

Raven: Leave.

Guy: Right…

The guy walked away…and right out of the bar. Starfire bit her finger.

Starfire: Raven, I think your rejection was a bit harsh…

Raven: Starfire, I think you mistake me for someone who gives a shit.

Raven let out a sigh.

Raven: Maybe I'm trying to live a fairy tale…maybe ALL guys stare at breasts when available to stare at, regardless of social improperness.

Starfire: …they are not supposed to look at my breasts? …then I have been going about this in entirely the wrong fashion…

Terra shrugged.

Terra: I guess not…

Melissa: Just wait a little. Perhaps Raven will loosen up after more drinks.

**One hour later.**

Raven heard someone approach her.

Raven: (slightly slurred) Keep walking.

Guy: …right…

By now Melissa was feeling tipsy herself. She drank her martini and ordered another. Starfire sat next to her, sighing.

Melissa: No good?

Starfire: …I think I am perhapsh, the close talker when intoxicated.

Melissa: A wha?

Starfire moved reeeeaaalllly close.

Starfire: A closhe talker. They're alwaysh bending backwardsh…

Melissa: Yeah…that's a sign of being a closhe talker…

**Half hour later: Car Ride home**

Terra sighed. It was no good. Raven had started throwing her glasses at people, so they had to leave. Melissa sat up front with Cyborg…and she was leaning on him.

Melissa: I'm sho ugly…

Cyborg: You are not. C'mon, Mel…

Melissa: I am. No a shingle person came up to me in there…I'm SHO ugly!

Melissa began sobbing. Holy shit…being drunk made her…human. Who saw that coming? Starfire sighed.

Starfire: I was sho closhe…I know it. If RAVEN hadn't started throwing thingsh…

Raven: Shuddap…bunch of fucking pigsh. They don't know what I want. They couldn't undershtand my problemsh. All they want ish to tap my assh.

Starfire: I WISHED TO GET LAID!

…and that was a surprise as well.

**Outside Raven's Room?**

Raven stumbled slightly, shaking her head. Who was moving the damn tower? It wasn't funny. When she found the asshole responsible, she'd…um…rip him a new…asshole. Raven opened the door and stumbled in.

Shade: Raven? Wha…?

Raven: Hey…heeeeey! What are you doing in my room?

Shade: …this is MY room.

Raven snorted.

Raven: Feh! You think you can fool me? I can shee you just moved all your crap into my room!

Shade: …uh…yeeeaaah…Raven, are you drunk?

Raven suddenly felt sheepish.

Raven: …yesh.

Shade: …want me to help you to your room?

Raven: …alsho yesh.

Sighing Shade got out of bed. Raven stared at his chest, making a total hypocrite of herself. Apparently Shade slept without a shirt.

Shade: C'mon…

Raven: …okay…

Raven leaned against him as she walked to what she was TOLD was her room. Upon opening the door, she found her things inside.

Raven: …thanksh…um…Shade?

Shade: Yeah?

Raven: Take off your shunglasshes.

He sighed.

Shade: I really don't…

Raven snatched with in a surprisingly quick and coordinated movement. …he wasn't looking at her chest. In fact, he was looking everywhere BUT her chest, obviously trying NOT to look. Raven grabbed his arm.

Raven: Closhe enough…

Shade: Uh…WHOA!

Raven pulled him inside.

**Nightwing's Room**

Nightwing awoke to pounding on his door. He opened it to see Starfire wobbling at his door in her underwear.

Starfire: We are shcrewing tonight and you have no shay in the matter.

Nightwing: Um…okay…

Starfire: I shaid you have no shay!

She tackled him.

**Main Room**

Melissa sat on the couch, crying. Cyborg sat next to her and put his arms around her.

Cyborg: C'mon, don't cry, Mel…

Melissa: Why am I sho ugly…?

Cyborg: You're not. I love you just the way you are.

Melissa wiped her eyes.

Melissa: Really?

Cyborg: Really.

She kissed him…well, tried to, but his lips just kept dodging her. Damn crafty lips. After finally finding his lips, she stood up, wobbling slightly.

Melissa: Well, I should go…wanna drive me home?

Cyborg: Sure.

**Raven's Room**

Shade laid out on Raven's bed, the girl in question snuggled against him. He stared at the ceiling with one question in mind.

Shade: _…what just happened?_

**Nightwing's Room**

Starfire laid passed out on the floor. Nightwing sighed from where he was tied up.

Nightwing: Thank god Bruce gave me rope escaping lessons…

He started to worm his way out.

**Raven's Room: That Morning**

Raven's eyes fluttered open. They closed again almost instantly as she groaned.

Raven: Oh Azar, my fucking head!

Wincing at the sound of her own voice, Raven kept her eyes closed. She refused to be sick. Damn hangovers. Why didn't she take a chaser pill? She spread her arms on her bed, groaning…that…didn't feel like a pillow. Opening an eye, Raven looked to her left.

Raven: …

Lifting the sheets, Raven looked under them. …naked. Hmm.

Raven: …hn.

Turning, Raven kicked Shade out of the bed.

Shade: GAH!

Raven: For the love of Azarath, Shade, be quiet…ju…just get me some aspirin. My head is killing me…

Shade: Right, right…

Shade rubbed his eyes, half asleep as he head for the door.

Raven: Shade.

Shade: Guh?

Raven: Pants.

Shade: …oh shit, thanks.

Sighing, Raven closed her eyes. …well, she could have done much worse. And from what brief bits of memory she could conjure up in her throbbing head, he wasn't bad. A faint smile formed on her face.

Raven: At least he's hung…oh SHIT!

Turning her head, Raven lost it into a garbage bin.

Raven: I hate you, Terra. I hate you good.

**Nightwing's Room**

Starfire woke up and looked around.

Starfire: …my room has changed since I was last in it…GAH!

Starfire stared at her hands in shock. Apparently booze doesn't give Tamaranians headaches…it turns them bright blue.

Starfire: …oh dear.

Nightwing: Nnngh…what's going…OH SWEET JEBUS, I SLEPT WITH A SMURF! …oh, wait, it's you Star…

Starfire: …Jebus?

Nightwing: I was startled, okay?

Starfire: …smurf?

And now he had a lot of explaining to do…startling with the strap marks on his wrists, since Starfire probably didn't remember.

**Melissa's Apartment**

Melissa rolled over. Her hand touched something cold and hard. She opened an eye. There was no pain. She had taken chaser pills. Always be prepared, that was both hers and the Scout's motto. She shrugged and rolled back over.

Melissa: I always wondered if he still had equipment…

**She won't be so calm nine months later…**


	12. The Price of Peace

32 Productions Presents…

**32 Productions Presents…**

A Teen Titan Fan FictionThe Teen Titans in…

"**Tales From the Tower"**

**Starfire's Room**

Starfire: …oh dear. Hmm…perhaps a more tame story this time. Let's see…oh, here's one. A more serious, but not depressing tale called…

"**The Price of Peace"**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

It wasn't supposed to happen the way it did, of course. Was it so wrong to try and bring peace to my lover's mind and soul? I certainly didn't think so. So I attempted to fix his traumatic past. I was more powerful then I was when our dating began. Though it was a strain, in the end, I erased the pain from his heart. It was either the greatest mistake of my life, or the single luckiest move I could have made.

He seemed fine at first. A bit distant, as if thinking of something very important, but other then that, he was fine. No, more then fine. His power had increased. It seems that his fear of the past had been bottling his true potential, something that no amount of time would have corrected. Yet when we snuggled at night, I felt that his mind was always elsewhere, not on me. That annoyed me a bit, but when I brought it up, he'd kiss me and make me forget in his…usual fashion.

I should have realized something was wrong after three weeks of him not pissing me off through mistakes and ignorance. Shade was on his best behavior now…and frankly, I missed his foot in gut syndrome. I called it that because I always said that he went a step beyond putting his foot in his mouth. He swallowed it. Shade didn't do it anymore. He was even calling Beast Boy by name. He seemed to be a new man…but at times I was concerned that he wasn't a BETTER man.

My fears were soon realized, however. None of us could have realized the true depths of his might. I woke up next to an empty bed one night and a chill in my heart. I knew I had to find him. So I searched the tower all over, bottom to top. …if only I had started on the top, maybe…no. Forget the could haves and should haves. Shade was releasing shadows into the world. All over. By the time I arrived, he had them all over the world. Stopping him was impossible. He was gentle with me, of course. Despite the change in personality, he still loved me. I called for help…but even combined, we were no match for Shade's new power. I had foolishly removed the safety off a near god-like being! Trigon himself would have been ripped asunder by Shade in minutes! And then…in a voice as empty as my heart felt when I heard it, he told us. While we were fighting him, Shade had successfully killed ¾ of the human population.

We were aghast, naturally. We didn't want to believe it. Shade corrected himself, saying that he didn't actually KILL them, so much as make them disappear. They didn't even leave bodies behind. He then had his shadows patch the hole in the ozone layer. When asked why, in the name of all that was holy, had he killed all those people, he told us…it was for the greater good. Shade had decided to fix all the world's problems…sadly, overpopulation was one of them. Pollution came next. Factories, cars, anything that wasn't alive, if it was releasing toxic material into the air, he removed it. We were helpless. He then gave us all a choice. If we sided with him, he'd let us live in peace…wherever we wanted. If we chose to rebel, he'd regretfully deal with us.

…damn Robin for his stubborn streak. He had convinced Starfire to help him as well. Shade removed them from his sight, like swatting away an insect. He told us he sent the pair to Tamaran. …sometimes I wonder. After that, we surrendered. I think the others had decided to wait until Shade let his guard down…but me? I truly was surrendering. It was my fault. I had done this. If I had just minded my own business, it never would have happened.

Years passed…and to my shock, the world DID fall into place. Humanity adapted and moved on, as Shade predicted. Cyborg began working on clean energy sources at Shade's behest. Beast Boy and Terra left the tower. I haven't heard from them since. …and me? …I'm the queen of the world. Strange, isn't it? It's only a title really. I married Shade, thus I'm queen. Officially, Shade isn't the king of anything…but he does control everything, so there is little other term for it. I take no joy in my position…though damn it all, I do still love Shade. I never stopped. I worry for the world…who is to say what will happen when Shade dies. …as for me…I find myself periodically rubbing my swollen stomach when I'm not doing anything. …just three more months. I wonder…I really do wonder…will what it be a god or a demon that I give birth to? …perhaps it will be both. It may come as a shock, but I must admit…I can't wait to find out.

**Not all Trauma is Bad**


End file.
